iCan't Live Without Her
by ForTheWin04
Summary: *Takes Place After iWanna Stay With Spencer* What would have happened between Sam and Freddie if Carly had been forced to move to Yakima, and Freddie realizes so much he never knew about Sam - the blond headed demon he'd been forced to call his friend.


**A.N: Okay! I was watching this episode and I was thinking to myself "Amanda, what would've happened with Sam and Freddie – our beloved Seddie – if Carly had moved to Yakima!?" So today, we're gonna find out! **

**Takes place at the end of "****iWanna Stay With Spencer" What if Granddad made Carly move? Hmmm…**

**Remember in this story, like in the episode, they are still only like 11 years old. So Sam and Freddie aren't that good of friends yet…and the kiss has NEVER HAPPENED! Freddie is still in the days when he would freak out when Sam was mean to him. He still hates her right about now. **

* * *

**iCan't Live Without Her**

**Freddie Benson's POV**

I looked down at my feet and held in the tears. This could not be happening! Carly Shay, the love of my life, was moving away! I am going to be stuck here with _her. _That blond demon I've been forced to call my friend. Sam.

"WAIT!" Spencer was screaming as he ran into the room holding an asthma inhaler. "You…forgot…this." He said while he panted.

"What's that?!" Carly's Granddad, the evil man forcing her to leave, asked.

"My asthma inhaler? I haven't had an asthma attack since I was seven." Carly told Spencer.

"Why did you keep that all these years?!" Her Granddad said, still asking questions.

"Incase she needed it." Spencer said, now with his breath regained.

"I'm not gonna need it." Carly said, handing it back to him.

"Take it." Spencer said, handing the inhaler to his grandfather. "Just in case."

Spencer turned back to Carly. "Bye Kiddo." He embraced her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Spence." Carly released from her brother and stepped back towards her granddad.

"Spencer, you can visit anytime you like." Granddad added.

"Okay, bye Carly." Spencer said before turning to go back upstairs.

"Bye Carly." Sam – the blond monster next to me – said and hugged Carly a final time.

"Bye Freddie." Carly said with a wave. I ran forward and hugged her tightly. "Freddie, I gotta leave!"

"I got him, FREDDIE!" Sam said and pulled me off of Carly and held me back in her arms.

"Bye guys." Carly said one more time before walking out of the Bushwell plaza.

Then I realized something, and it didn't even have to do with Carly. "Sam…" I said.

"What do you want nub!?" She replied annoyed.

"You can let me go now." I said and her arms quickly dropped from around me and her cheeks when bright red, almost ketchup coloured.

She mumbled a sorry, before storming out of the plaza.

* * *

Monday

I walked into Ridgeway, and looked around. And pretty soon I realized that Carly was my only friend at the dang school. Well at least my only friend that wasn't a complete nerd in every single way. Sure I'm not the coolest guy around…but that's not important. What is important, is that I'm now lost in a sea of strangers. But then a familiar, and somewhat scary, face hit me. Samantha Puckett. I walked over to her and she simply raised and eye brown before slamming her locker shut.

"What do you want, Fredifer?!" She said, completely changing my name.

"That's _not _my name Sam!" I whined.

"And I care because?!" She said, rolling her eyes at me again. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"I have no one else to talk to." I mumbled quietly. "I guess I miss Carly."

"Me too." She agreed. "She was _my _best friend. You were just her button pushing monkey. Let's face it, if it wasn't for iCarly why would she ever be friends with you?!"

I felt my heart sink down. "Because Carly is a nice person!" I yelled at her.

"Apparently too nice too push off a dork who no one really wanted!" She stormed off abruptly, and I could see a tear forming in her eye. She ran straight into the bathroom.

* * *

Tuesday

I still don't haven anyone to talk to. Half of the student body knows who I am but ignores me, a quarter don't know me, an eighth are nerds, a seventh is Sam, or people influenced by her. And I last little bit, that 1% left over, that would be me. Little Freddie Benson lost in the world without Carly Shay to talk to. But then I start thinking about what Sam told me. What if Carly only pretended to like me because she was too nice to shove me off or because she needed a tech producer? Some how, it doesn't sound as fake as I would like it to.

"Yo, Fredward!" Sam said as she ran towards me in the hallway. Sam was talking to _me?! _Willingly? Something doesn't add up. "I didn't do my math homework."

"And why does that concern me?" I asked confused.

"Can I copy yours?!" She said.

"What?! NO!" I said firmly.

"Awesome, thanks!" She said as she reached into my bag, which I forgot to zip up again, and pulled out my math notebook. "Later!" She said as she ran away with _my _homework!

"SAM!" I screamed as I charged after her, up the stares to the upper level of the school. She was sitting under a window with her feet propped up of the ledge that she was sitting on. She had her notebook in her lap, with mine underneath, and she was doodling on the cover. I peered over her shoulder, and I looked down at her doodles.

There was a skull, poorly drawn I might add, a bunch of random faces, a speech bubble that said "BFF" inside in Carly's neat writing, but what stood out the most was a heart, it was bright red and dead center. Beside it, she had handwritten _I love you. _Oh my God, Sam's…in love. "BOO!" I screamed in her ear.

"AH!" She said as she fell off the window ledge and onto the hallway floor. "What the heck Freddie!"

"Sorry." I said as I bent down and grabbed my math notebook before I sat down beside her.

"You miss her, don't you?" She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"A lot." I admitted.

"Me too." She agreed, and then she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair gently fell and landed on my elbow. As if fell, I got a quick smell of it. Not that I sat there and thought about the smell of Sam's hair, but I always figured it would smell like bacon. That's why I was surprised when I smelt lavender. "She was the only one who ever put up with me. Everyone else is just afraid of me. I have no other real friends."

"Of course you do." I said and I put my arm around her shoulder. "You have me."

* * *

Wednesday

"Vanilla or chocolate?" I asked her.

"Hmmm…chocolate. Green or purple?"

I thought, then answered truthfully. "Purple, I guess."

"Seriously?!" She asked as she sat up. We were sitting underneath a big tree at the park, playing _This Or That. _

"Well, yeah."

"Wow, you're so gay Fredork."

"Thanks, Sam." I replied sarcastically.

"It's your turn." She said after a long pause of silence.

There was one question stuck in my mind, so I had to ask. "Best friend or boyfriend?"

Her eyes darted straight for me and she looked terrified. "What do you know?" She asked as she grabbed hold of the collar of my shirt.

"What! Nothing! I just saw…" I stopped slowly. She loosened her grip a little.

"Saw what!?" She asked.

"The heart doodled on your notebook. The one that said _I love you. _I was just wondering…"

"Well drop it." She said as she got up. "I gotta go. See ya Freddie." She grabbed her red checkered backpack from off the ground and ran off.

* * *

Thursday

"So why did you run off yesterday?" I asked Sam as we slowly walked to class.

"I just don't need you butting into my personal life, alright!?" She snapped.

"Alright, fine. But we're friends, you can tell me anything." I reassured her.

"Whoever said we were friends?" She said lowering her voice.

"I did." I said, taking her hand in mine. "Just now."

I felt her hand stiff up when I grabbed it, but she relaxed her hand inside of mine. "Okay, we're friends." She said with a smile.

"So you never answered my question." I reminded her as I let go of her hand.

"Right. What was it again Fredweird?" She asked.

"Would you rather have a best friend or a boyfriend?" I repeated.

"Well right now," She began. "I don't have either."

"Carly is still your best friend." I told her.

"Yeah but I never get to see her." She looked down at her shoes and scrunched up her face. "It's not the same."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Uhm, I guess." She said.

"When you told me that Carly only ever hung out with me was because of iCarly, were you lying?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I don't know. We never talked about it." She said honestly.

"So you two never talked about me?" I said.

"Of course we did, especially when I began to…" She stopped mid sentence, almost realizing what she was about to say.

"When you began to…what?!" I asked.

I heard her mumble something under her breath, before walking away. I think my ears must be malfunctioning, because it sounded like she said: "Before I began to fall in love with you."

Friday

"Sam!" I said as I darted towards her in the school hallway. She quickly turned and began to walk away. "Sam, hold up!" I yelled, and she finally stopped but she didn't look back at me.

"What do you want Freddie?" She said with her back still turned.

"You told me that you're falling in _love _with me and you wanna know what I want!" I said angrily.

"Just leave me alone, Fredork!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, ignoring her request.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH CARLY!" She shouting, making all of the people in the hallway to turn at look at us.

"That's what I thought too." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She said as she turned around to face me.

"I don't…love Carly. Maybe, I never did."

"Huh, but what about…" She began.

"I only liked her because she was nice to me. You made me realize that! But after you and I started hanging out I realized that maybe that was wrong of me! Maybe I should have payed more attention to the more important things. Like what I've learned about you this week. Your favourite colour is blue, you love peanut butter, you never wear matching socks, you hate being photographed, you love meat, and you cried when you found out Carly was moving."

"You heard all that?" She said moving closer to me.

I looked straight up at her. "I didn't miss a word."

I moved closer to her and kissed her gently. She put her hands on the back of my neck and kissed me back. She then pulled away and smiled at me.

"I hope you know I realize that I can handle Carly moving, but you. I don't know what I'd do if you moved. Sam, I _can't _live without you."

**END! **


End file.
